Her Guardian
by X.xlove-me.hate-mex.X
Summary: Will and Sarah decide that if they want to spend more time together, they need a trustworthy, caring, smart, responsible, babysitter.
1. Chapter 1: Task Attained

Her Guardian

OoOoO

Chapter One: Task Attained

OoOoO

"Will, here's an ad..." Sarah murmured, scrolling down the ad she had clicked on. Will sighed, "Sarah, there are lots of ads."

"But this one looks promising, Will." Sarah mumbled, giving her husband a look. Will smiled and bounced Annabelle gently on his leg, making faces at her.

"I swear, Will, your more of a baby than she is." Sarah laughed gently, kissing Annabelle and Will on the cheek.

Annabelle giggled and waved her hand in the air. "What's that honey? Mommy is wrong?" Will teased Sarah, standing and letting Annabelle go to her mother.

Sarah just rolled her eyes and took her baby and let her rest in her arms.

"Just take a look at it, Will. I think we should invite her over for tea or something, and see what Annabelle does." Sarah said, walking up to Will and giving him a quick kiss, before going up stairs so Annabelle could go for her nap.

Will watched his two ladies leave, and turned to the computer with a sigh. He sat down and read about this babysitter.

"Damn." He muttered, raising his eyebrows.

"Tomorrows fine if it's okay with her." Sarah said, pecking Will's ear gently.

"Fine." Will smiled and went to her email.

"Dear, Madaline. My wife and I would like to invite you over to our house soon, we would like to see how our baby reacts to your new face. Tomorrow would be great, but if you can't, we could just set up another date. Here is our address..." Will murmured as he typed.

"There." He smirked and clicked the Send button. Will left his email open, just encase she replied to his email. He got up at walked up stairs, and into Annabelle's room, where he saw Annabelle sleeping peacefully and Sarah sitting in the rocking chair beside her crib.

"I'll be back, Sarah. I'm just going to take 'Hide to the car wash, like I promised." Will grinned, and kissed his wife's lips before leaving the two and walking outside.

"Time for you wash, 'Hide."

"Oh, thank Primus. You see all this dust?" Ironhide grumbled, glaring at all the dirt around him.  
"Well, there is alot of sand, but who cares?" Will chuckled as he climbed in Ironhide and they drove off.

"So?" Ironhide questioned on the drive to the car wash.

"What?" Will blinked, his hands on the wheel, even though they didn't need to be.

"Did you find one?"

"A what?" Will smirked, already knowing where this was going.

"You know, that... Um, a human that sits on babies." Ironhide huffed.  
"Oh, Babysitter." Will corrected, trying to cover his laughter by coughing loudly. "But yeah, Sarah may have found a keeper. This girl seems good." He smiled, leaning back into Ironhide's soft seats.

OoOoO

Sarah stood and quietly left Annabelle's room, making sure to leave the monitor beside her crib. She stepped down the stairs and walked in the living room, and she noticed Will's email blinking.

She sat down and saw the girls email, Madaline's, waiting to be read. She smiled happily.

"Dear, Mr. Lennox," She started to read, but giggled at her formality, "I would love to come have tea with you and your wife, and meet your baby! Tomorrow would be awesome, thank you!"

Sarah giggled, and began to type a reply. "Perfect, sweetie! We look forward to meeting you, and around 4:00 would be great!" She sent her reply and closed the laptop.

OoOoO

It was around 3:30 in the afternoon, and Sarah was hurrying around in the kitchen. "Oh, she'll be here in half an hour... Maybe I should make some cookies to go with our tea!" She smiled, and begun to gather the ingredients for the cookies.

Will watched his wife scurry around the kitchen as he gently patted Annabelle's back soothingly.

"Oh, Will, could you please pass me that tray up there?" Sarah asked as she already started to mix all the ingredients together and then start to blend them.

Will did as he was asked to, and went to sit in the living room while putting Annabelle in her little play area.

He turned the TV on, and watched a random show, while looking over to check up on Annabelle ever few minutes.

Annabelle giggled as she pushed buttons on a small toy keyboard. She banged her little hands on different ones, trying to make a melody.

Will smiled at his daughter's cuteness, but blinked when he heard the doorbell go off. He stood, and grabbed Annabelle and walked to the door.

He held Annabelle in on arm, and opened the door with his free hand, "Oh, hey." He grinned and smiled at who he was guessing was Madaline.

"You must be Madaline?" He opened the door more to let the girl in. She panted, and slowly entered.

"Oh, thank you. And yes, I'm Madaline, but you could just call me Maddy, if it's okay with you." Madaline smiled, catching her breath.

"Did you walk here?" Will chuckled, switching Annabelle to his other arm.

"Umm, I was, but then when I realized that I was going to be late, I started running... I don't like making bad impressions." Madaline chuckled, and blinked at Annabelle.  
"Aww, is this your baby?" Madaline squealed, smiling widely at Annabelle.

"Yup, this is her!" Will grinned at Madaline's expression. Madaline cooed at Annabelle, and Annabelle stared up at Madaline curiously.

"Do you wanna go in the kitchen?" Will offered, pointing towards the kitchen.

"Sure." Madaline smiled, and followed him into the kitchen.

"Will, was that our babysit- Oh!" Sarah smiled. "Hello, I'm Sarah." She wiped her hands on her apron and walked over to Madaline and shook her hand, and then gave her a hug.

"Hi, I'm Madaline, but I'm sure you already knew that." Madaline giggled. "Oh, but you could call me Maddy, if you want."

"Well, this is my Husband, Will. And our baby, Annabelle." She smiled and kissed Annabelle on her cheek.

Annabelle giggled and reached her small little arms out to Sarah happily. Sarah took her and gently rocked her in her arms. Annabelle made a sound of content, and stuck her thumb in her mouth.

"Oh, Will, the cookies are done, can you get them?" Sarah asked, going to sit back in the living room.

"Right." Will said, as he moved to the oven.  
Madaline followed Sarah into the living room and sat as she was offered a seat beside Sarah. "She's adorable." Maddy commented, poking Annabelle's small nose gently.

Annabelle blinked and giggled.

Will walked in, holding a plate with the cookies Sarah had made. "I'll be right back with the tea." He mumbled, trying to place the plate down without letting any of the warm cookies slide off.

He quickly walked back in the kitchen and brought out the tea pot and three cups along with sugar and milk.

"Thank you, Will." Sarah smiled, and gave her husband a quick kiss, before turning back to Madaline.

"Aww, you two are so cute!" Madaline gushed, grinning. Annabelle giggled loudly, as if she was agreeing.

Sarah smiled proudly as Will just sat with his face heating up slightly from the comment about him and his wife.

"Oh, do you want to hold her?" Sarah held Annabelle and gently passed her to Madaline, who's smile widened as she nodded.

"Thank you." She said, and gently cradled the small baby in her arms. She was careful and let Annabelle's head rest on her hand as she held her.

Annabelle's eyes were wide in curiousity as she stared at the stranger that held her. She gave an interesting calculating stare before giggling.

"Aww!" Maddy's eyes softened as she held Annabelle. The baby reached her small hands up and gripped onto Madaline's finger, cluching it with her tiny fingers.

Annabelle giggled as she waved Maddy's hand around.

"She really likes you." Sarah commented, smiling softly as she watched her daughter play with Madaline's fingers.

Sarah shared a glance with Will and turned back to Madaline, "Maddy, we decided that we would love to have you as Annabelle's baby sitter!" Sarah laughed warmly as Annabelle giggled again and cuddled up to Madaline's hand, seeming sleepy.

"Thank you!" Madaline flashed them both a smile, before gently giving Annabelle back to her mom.

"Alright, if you can, could you come over to babysit Annabelle tomorrow?" Will smiled cheekily. "I'm going to take me beloved Wife to dinner." He smirked.

"Of course! What time were you thinking?" Maddy giggled.

"Hmm, 6:00 would be great!" Will grinned, winking at Sarah.

"Okay, goodbye, and thank you again!" Madaline called as she excused herself from their home and began to run back home.

On the way out, she paused and stared at the black Top Kick. "Huh, you weren't here when I walked up..." Madaline mumbled, slowling her steps. She stared at the Topkick, admiring it. She smiled and continued on her way back home, excited about her new job.

OoOoO

Hooray for new stories! *shot*

~Love me or Hate me~


	2. Chapter 2: Story Time

Her Guardian

OoOoO

Chapter Two: Story Time

OoOoO

Madaline was packing her back pack as she glanced up at the clock. "I should go soon..." She mumbled to herself, and shoved a small book into her bag with a smile. "Ahha, I loved that book when I was a baby." She chuckled and zipped her bag and walked out of her room.

She came back in with a glass of water, and put it on her desk after she took a big gulp of it. Wiping the water from her lips, she tugged her sweater on and slung her back pack over her shoulder and quickly made her way down the stairs. She turned around the corner and walked to the door and swung it open. She grabbed the keys that hung on a hook beside the door and walked outside where cool air met her skin. She locked the door to her apartment and walked down the stairs. Madaline could vaguely hear police sirens blaring some where in the distance, but she continued on her way. She walked down an alley way, the best short cut that she could find, and made her way onto the main street and traveled down towards the Lennox's.

After walking for about 15 minutes, she pulled her cell phone out of her sweater's pocket and looked at the time. "Ah..." She sighed, staring at the bright white numbers on her phone. She picked up her pace into a light jog.

After a while, Madaline finally neared the house, but noticed that the black Top Kick from yesterday was gone.

"Oh man!" She cursed herself inwardly and ran up to the door, ringing the door bell.

She heard foot steps against the floor, and smiled as she caught her breath. 'Wait, what if it's another baby sitter!?' Madaline thought, her eyes widened slightly. She groaned, but straightened up when the door opened.

"Oh, Madaline, just on time!" Madaline blinked and looked up to see Sarah, her hair done up neatly into a bun with strands of her honey brown hair falling on either sides of her face.

Sarah stepped out of the way and let their baby sitter inside, shivering at the cold air that seeped inside. "Whoa," Madaline smiled up at Sarah brightly. "You look very pretty, Sarah!" Madaline grinned, giving the mother a thumbs up.

Sarah laughed softly, and led Madaline up the stairs.

"Okay, so, here is the bathroom if you need, we also have one down the hall on the right from the kitchen. And Annabelle's room is right next to ours, oh, she's sleeping right now. Oh! Also, here's our number, incase you need anything at all!" Sarah smiled sweetly at Madaline.

"Oh, thank you, Maddy," Sarah mumbled, bringing the girl into a hug. "Will and I have never had a night out alone in such a long time!" Sarah sighed happily, and let go of her.

Madaline stared up at Sarah, surprised. She smiled brightly, "No problem!" She said suddenly patting Sarah's shoulders. "We'll be fine, now, you two go and enjoy yourselves, take your time!" Maddy's smile widened and gently led Sarah back down the stairs.

"Oh, I hope you don't mind me asking," Sarah paused, putting her coat over her midnight blue dress.  
"Hmm?" Madaline blinked and straightened Sarah's collar for her.

"Well, may I ask where you live?" Sarah asked, albeit hesitantly.

Madaline paused, and smoothed out the small feathers on the collar. She smiled, "Oh, well, sort of far, but thats okay! I don't mind walking here!" She quickly said, laughing slightly.

Sarah blinked, but her lips fell into a smile as Will walked up, dressed in his tux.

"She's just worried, Maddy." Will chuckled, kissing Sarah's rosy cheek.

"O- Oh..." Madaline's soft gaze fell to the floor as she felt her cheeks grow warm. "I live sort of in the city, but close to the outskirts of the city." Maddy fumbled with her words, staring at the carpet beneath her socks.

"The City? You said you walk here?" Sarah's smile faded as she frowned slightly, her deep royal blue eyes drowned with concern. "Well, I'm sure that 'Hide could give you a ride home!" She suddenly said, smiling.

"'Hide'?" Madaline blinked, staring at Sarah.

"U- uhh, She meant Will... Heh." Will awkwardly chuckled, fixing his tie.

"Of course, I'm just excited!" Sarah giggled, and pulled her shoes on and opened the door.  
"Okay, have fun!" Maddy offered the couple a smile and wave as the door slowly closed. Her smile dropped, as confusion replaced it.

"Hide... I wonder who that is..." She shook her head, but paused when she realized that her cheeks were still warm.

"Worried..." She murmured, a soft smile gracing her face as she made her way up the stairs with her bag and slowly crept into Annabelle's room.

She peered into the room and her eyes focused and noticed the small crib in the corner. She walked into the darkness, the only light coming from the setting sun outside of the window.

She smiled softly and sat in the chair by the window, and opened her back pack, pulling out the same book she put in there before she had left. She opened it and flipped through the few pages it had.

"We could read this when you wake up, Belle." Madaline whispered, holding the book close to her. It reminded her of when her mom had read it to her countless times when she was only a child.

Madaline shook the memory away and looked out the window and watched the clouds that were painted purple, orange, pink, and yellow, from the glittering sun.

Her eyes darkened and shifted from the burning sun to look back in the darkly lit room. _'I wonder what their hiding...'_ Madaline thought, before settling her gaze back on Annabelle, who started to cry.

She stood and walked to the crib, the same concern in her eyes that Sarah had shown her. "Hey, Belle." She whispered, lowering the lock on the part of the crib and reaching inside to gently grasp the crying baby.

She hummed gently as she rocked Annabelle back and forth slowly. Annabelle's cries had died down to soft hiccups and whimpers. Madaline smiled and sat back in the chair, resting Annabelle's small light body against hers and continued to hum.

After Annabelle had calmed down, she switched to sucking on her thumb, and stared up at Madaline with wide curious eyes. Belle giggled for no reason, taking her thumb out of her mouth and swaying her arms around happily at the girl that held her. She reached one of her small delicate hands up and rested it on Madaline's cheek, blinking her dark blue eyes up at her.

Maddy could only blink, then offer the small baby a sweet smile and poke her cheek. Annabelle giggled again, red dusting over her chubby cheeks.

"That's right!" Madaline reached down, careful not to hurt Annabelle in the process, and grabbed the book that rested on the ground.

She used her hand to open the small book, and her other arm to support Annabelle's weight.

"This story... My mother always read it to me when I was a child." Madaline mumbled, staring at the first page. "It's called _Bunny my Honey._" She announced, and tilted the book so Annabelle could see it.

Belle stared at the book curiously as Madaline began to read it to her. She watched her flip through the pages, and smiled at parts when Madaline gasped at some parts.

Madaline closed the book, the story over. She glanced down at Annabelle, who was still smiling. Even though she didn't understand, Madaline still knew that Annabelle was still happy with that.

"Well, Belle. Now what should we do?" Madaline looked at the ceiling in thought, rocking Annabelle in her arms.

"Oh, are you hungry?" Madaline asked, switching her gaze to Annabelle. Annabelle blinked, and cocked her head, seemingly questioning herself. After a minute, she wiggled her small fingers around, giggling.

Madaline gasped, "It's the tickle monster!" She smiled, and gently tickled Annabelle's side.

She giggled loudly, trying to push Madaline's hand away, but only ended up giggling even more.

"Give up? Me too. Well, lets go eat something!" Madaline announced, carefully standing and carrying Annabelle down the stairs.

Suddenly, Annabelle burst out, trying to form words, but it only sounded like gibberish. Madaline smiled as Annabelle talked in her own little baby language. But paused when she noticed that Belle was pointing out the window, her eyes almost sparkling at something outside.

Madaline blinked, and turned to peer out the window. "Whoa..." She mumbled, staring at the sleek muscle car that sat in the sandy driveway.

Madaline didn't noticed when Annabelle had made a buzzing noise, but she was jolted out of her thoughts when she heard the door bell ring. She contined on her way down the stairs, and shifted Annabelle to her other arm, hugging her close as she opened the door/

"Hey, Will, is Ironhide he- Whoa!" A guy who looked maybe a year or so older than she was jumped back, shocked.

"Your not Will!" He cried out.

"Umm, no, I'm the babysitter..." Madaline mumbled, pausing as Annabelle reached her tiny arms out towards the strange guy.

"Oh... Wait, they hired a babysitter?" He shrugged to himself, but shook his head. He looked and smiled at Annabelle, patting her head. "Hey, Belle." He cooed, grinned as she began to make buzzing noises.

"So, uh, who's Ironhide?" Madaline asked, staring intently at the guy.

"Uhh, no one!" He quickly mumbled, twitching slightly. "Oh, right! I'm Sam Witwicky, I'm a- uh, a family friend of the Lennox's." He grinned, holding out his hand.

"Madaline." She mumbled, taking the hand and shaking it slowly. "Oh, umm, do you need something?.. Or someone, prehaps?" Madaline had glared slightly at Sam.

He laughed awkwardly, "I just need to tell Will about something that, uhh, concerns him and... and-"

"And 'Ironhide'?" Madaline rolled her eyes, staring blankly at Sam. Sam twitched, staring back at her. "Okay..." He mumbled, "What do you know?"

Madaline chuckled, "I know everything." She said simply.

Sam's face paled, "Then why are you acting so oblivious?" He huffed.

"So you are hiding something!" Madaline laughed.  
"Your confusing me..." Sam mumbled, glaring at her. Madaline could only smile cheekily up at Sam.

OoOoO

Yey, chapter two! *waves little flag around tiredly*

~Love me or Hate me~


	3. Chapter 3: Free Ride

Her Guardian

OoOoO

Chapter Three: Free Ride

OoOoO

Annabelle had been staring at Sam, and she tilted her head down, and shook it slowly. She made a quiet gurgling noise, and then giggled. She turned her head, and looked back at the car. She continued to make buzzing noises, and waved her hand at the yellow camaro.

"So, what do you need, again?" Annabelle tilted her head to the source of the voice, and giggled up at the girl who was holding her. She hiccuped, and snuggled into the girls chest. A yawn escaped her lips, and she lifted her hand to softly hold onto the girls long hair.

Madaline looked down, and noticed that Annabelle's eyes were closed, as she snuggled closer to her body. "Aww, are you ready for another nap?" Maddy whispered, turning back into the house. She carefully shifted the tired Belle into her other arm, and turned to look back at Sam.

"Your lucky, boy." Madaline glared at him.

Sam put his hands in the air, surrendering. "What did I do?" He groaned. Maddy rolled her eyes, but smiled as she pushed the door closed. She turned and carried the now asleep Annabelle upstairs and into her room. She gently lay the sleeping baby down, and pulled the covers over her, tucking her in.

Madaline was half way down the stairs, and heard knocking on the door. She sighed and hoped down the rest, landing gracefully on her feet and she reached the door and opened it.

"What, Samuel?" Maddy huffed, crossing her arms.

"Uhh, Sam's fine." He raised his eyebrow, slightly annoyed that she called him by his full name. "Anyways, could you just tell Will that Opt- err, Or- Gah! Just tell him that it's important and tell him that he needs to get back to Base ASAP!" Sam groaned out, fustrated.

"Yeah, okay. Bye." Madaline said calmly, waving Sam away.

"Bye!" Sam yelled, stomping away from the house and towards his car. Madaline watched him enter his car and start yelling, then closed the door.

"Weirdo." She muttered.

OoOoO

It wasn't tell a couple hours later, Will and Sarah stepped through the door. Madaline walked up to them, a happy Annabelle resting in her arms. Belle giggled happily as she was handed to her mother.

"Welcome back!" Madaline grinned, grabbing her back pack.

"Hey, thanks, how was it?" Sarah smiled warmly, kissing her daughter's nose.

"Great, actually! She was very good, weren't you, Belle?" Maddy winked at Annabelle, as she slipped on her shoes.

Belle waved her tiny arms around, obviously carefree to the world.

"Oh, right. Umm, A guy named Sam stopped by, and he said that you need to go to Base ASAP. He said it is really important." Madaline said, facing Will.

"Oh? Alright, thanks Maddy." Will chuckled. "Hmm, sorry Sarah, will you be okay for the rest of the night?"

"Yeah, of course." Sarah kissed her husband on the cheek, as she headed upstairs.

"Here." Will said, holding his hand out to Madaline. She blinked and offered him her hand, and he placed some money on it.

"Wh- Isn't this too much?" Madaline blinked, staring at the bills in her hand. "What- not at all! After all, we couldn't thank you enough, so, keep it." Will grinned, he reached in his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. "Sorry, don't leave yet, I just quickly need to make a call." He said, walking into the kitchen.

"Okay?..." Madaline wondered what Will's call had to do with her leaving.

She shrugged to herself, and studied her shoes. 'Maybe I should buy some new ones with this money... No, I need food, first of all. Wait, what about rent? Starve, or die. Wait, that's a lose- lose.' Madaline groaned quietly, taking a step forward towards the wall and letting her head fall against it. She ignored the obviously smack sound, and willed the pain away as her thoughts raced.

Her eyes drifted down to the money in her hand, and stared at it. She felt bad about recieving that much, but she did need it. She placed it in her bag, and swung her back pack over her shoulder again.

"Alright, let's go." Will said, suddenly beside her.

Madaline twitched, as she blinked with wide eyes at Will. "Y- You scared me. Are you a ninja?" She chuckled. "Wait, what?" She looked at him, obviously confused.

"I'm driving you home!" He said, slipping his shoes back on. He fixed his Military uniform, and his hat.

"When did you change?" Madaline asked, shocked.

"Hmm?" Will tilted his head.

"Uhh, never mind." Madaline walked outside, looking into the dark sky. Many, many stars littered the night sky. She could see her breath fade away with the chilling wind as she followed Will to his car.

"I like your car." She said randomly, staring at the Top Kick.

Will chuckled, a huge grin on his face. "Thanks, not everyone compliments him." He snorted, closing the door behind him. Madaline did the same, and pulled her seat belt on. "Him? Don't people say that cars are 'Woman'?" Madaline hummed, staring out the shaded window.

Will started laughing, as the engine roared to life. "Nope, he's a he." He smirked, patting the steering wheel as he backed out of the drive through.

Madaline waved at the house, and turned to give Will her address.

OoOoO

Half an hour later, Will pulled up beside the boulevard and Madaline hoped out. "Thank you." She smiled, closing the door gently. Will waved and he pulled away. She turned, and looked at the tall house that stood in front of her. She looked back, and noticed that Will was gone, and she walked away from the house.

She walked a block away, and turned right. There, she stood in front of her apartment. The paint on the walls were crusted and chipped, and the wooden stair case looked like it would give out soon. She stared at it, and marched up the stairs, being careful of her footing. She turned and took her keys out. She unlocked the door, and stepped inside. She closed and locked the door behind her and walked towards her room, sliding her bag off and putting it on the floor.

She sniffed, and wiped her nose with her sleeve, and took her sweater off, putting it on the edge of the bed.

With a sigh, she fell back onto her bed, staring at the ceiling. She ran her fingers through her hair, and kicked her shoes off, before curling under the blanket.

OoOoO

Aww, poor Maddy. Thanks for the reviews, and Yey, 12 alerts! Anyways, sorry for any spelling errors. I always write my stories when it's the middle of the night, for some odd reason.

~Love me or Hate me~


	4. Chapter 4: Shopping Surprises

Her Guardian

OoOoO

Chapter Four: Shopping Surprises

OoOoO

The sunlight flooded through the window, and a soft groan escaped the girl who was laying on the bed. Said girl pulled the covers over her head as she rolled away from the burning light outside.

The bed creaked as she moved, and her arm slipped from under the sheet, and fell into the cool air of the room.

"Damnit." She muttered, feeling immediate goose bumps creep up her arm. "Stupid heater, learn how to _not _brake." She let a loud sigh out, and ripped the covers from her frame, glaring at the wall.

Madaline continued her heated gaze at the wall, until she heard a soft meow. Blinking away the sleepiness, she turned her gaze to the window, and saw a tiny paw reaching in the small crack of the opened window.

A smile graced her features, as she untangled her legs from the sheets, and made her way to the half open window.

The sun still burned her eyes, but she opened the window. She shivered from the blast of cold fresh morning air, but otherwise enjoyed it.

Inhaling deeply, she reached her hand and petted the soft tangled fur of the kitten purring against her. Madaline chuckled as the kitten hopped inside, making herself comfortable on her bed.

"Alright, kitty, guess what day it is." Madaline spoke, sitting herself on the bed. The frame creaked from the sudden weight, but Madaline ignored it. The cat paused, and looked at her with its ears up in the air.

The kitten held it for a second, before putting its head so it was resting on her paws. Madaline shrugged as she stood, looking around for some new clothes. "It's," She paused for dramatic effect. "Shopping day~!" She said, sounding happy, but sarcasm filled her head.

A soft giggle escaped her lips as the kitten made a face and turned away so she could sleep. Madaline snorted a second later. "Fine, ignore me." She hummed, a fake pout on her lips.

She dressed, and gathered her money and shoved it inside her sweater pocket. "Bye, cat." She called as she left her room, and locked the front door and made it safely down the steps. She turned, and began her long hike towards the shopping mall in town.

OoOoO

Madaline stared at the two boxes, tongue poking out of the corner of her mouth in thought. '_To get Honey Comb or Fruit Loops?_' She thought, staring at her two choices of cereal. She shrugged a moment later, tossing Honey Comb's into her cart, putting the Fruit Loops back on the shelf. Maddy took off down the next aisle, picking up a jar of peanut butter and placing it in her cart.

She continued on, counting inside her head at what the price might be. She turned down the frozen food aisle, getting some frozen vegetables such as peas and carrots. She also got some other frozen food, and was about to turn out of the aisle, if it weren't for suddenly bashing into someone else's cart.

"Whoops! Sorry!" Madaline quickly apologized, wincing as she pulled her cart back.

"I'm terribly sor-_ Maddy_?"

Madaline blinked, taking a step forward as Sarah came into sight. "Hey, Sarah!" Maddy grinned, waving to the women. She checked the cart, wondering if Annabelle was with her. She'd feel really bad if she crashed into them with the baby in the cart.

Luckily, Annabelle wasn't sitting there, and Sarah was alone. Sarah must have noticed her stare, and smiled softly. "Will and Annabelle are back at home, watching a soccer game on TV." She chucked softly, shaking her head. "Will is getting Annabelle more and more into sports. I'm afraid she'll turn into a boy." She joked, pushing her cart out of the way.

Madaline smiled at the thought, picturing a five year old Annabelle running around while kicking a soccer ball, making her giggle. "I bet she'd be the best."

Sarah's smile grew, as she nodded. "Mhmm, my baby is growing up so fast." She sighed, going into deep thought.

"Well, I'll let you continue on with your shopping." Madaline nodded, getting ready to head towards the check out.

"Al- oh, right. Actually, we may have another job for you, if you don't mind." Sarah smiled at her rather curiously.

"Really? I don't mind!" Maddy grinned, giving the women a thumbs up. "When, tonight?"  
"Yes, If you can. I could drive you home to drop off your groceries. Then take you on over to our house."  
"Sure, I mean, If you don't think it's any trouble." Madaline waved her hands around. Sarah chuckled.

"Don't worry, it isn't." She said.

OoOoO

The two had finished with their shopping, and now Madaline and Sarah were putting all the bags into the back of Sarah's car.

Madaline was surprised to see the same Topkick; she would have expected Sarah to drive a more... prettier vehicle.

Not that she was complaining.

Madaline made sure the keep her things separate from Sarah's, not wanting them to get mixed up and cause trouble for woman who's been nothing but kind to her. She quickly climbed into the passenger seat, smiling as she traced part of the seat with her finger, and gave Sarah the directions to get to her house from there.

"Nice car, isn't he?" Sarah giggled, tapping the wheel lightly as she started it up.

"Very nice." Maddy casually said, unknowingly complimenting the disguised Autobot. "So," She changed the subject, turning to look at Sarah. "What are you plans for tonight?" Madaline asked, grinning.

"Some friends of ours had called this morning, wondering if we could come to dinner. I had agreed, and was actually going to call you once I returned back from shopping." Sarah told her, taking the next turn, nearing Madaline's house.

"Good thing we went shopping, then." Madaline chuckled, Sarah agreeing with her.

A couple minutes later, and Sarah pulled up in front of Maddy's building. "I'll be quick!" Madaline said, closing the door and reaching over the back to collect her groceries. She took the six bags with a little bit of difficulty, and carefully ran up the stairs and towards her apartment.

She put the things down, and took her keys out. She tried to be quick when putting all the food away, and locked the door before racing back to Sarah, who was waiting patiently.

"You ready?" Sarah asked, engine rumbling back to life as she turned the keys in the ignition.

"Yes, thank you." Maddy replied, holding her backpack close to her.

OoOoO

Sorry for the wait! _(andsorryitssoshort)_ I hope you can all forgive me! Also, if anyone has any ideas, feel free to suggest them. I don't bite. xD

~Love me or Hate me~


End file.
